Filling In The Gaps
by yourknightingale
Summary: Beca wakes up Chloe at midnight.


_A/N: It's Britt's day so why not? Also, this is loosely based on a true story._

The bright light from the screen reflects on Beca's scrunching face. She has stayed up for this by choice and now, it's time.

11:59pm

On June 6.

Their first June together in their Brooklyn apartment.

10 months after Beca moves in this city alone.

8 months after Chloe calls her and asks if she can help her find somewhere to stay because she's going to vet school and her program is in NY. She tells Chloe she has a spare bed but her apartment is small. Chloe moves in with her anyway and splits the rent with her.

1 month and 6 days after Fat Amy breaks up with Bumper and she texts Beca if she can stay with her for a few weeks. Just so she can move away from the initial heartbreak and start anew. It's supposed to be temporary but Beca has already given up her bed for the Australian and she guesses she lives with them now. She promises to help out with food and electricity so there's that.

"Chloe." Her voice is just a little above a whisper, not wanting to wake up Fat Amy who has been snoring loudly just a few shoes away from their bed. She nudges the sleeping person next to her. "Hey."

Chloe stirs but doesn't wake up.

"Chloe. Hey, wake up." Beca touches her shoulder and gives it a gentle shake. The older girl moves to turn and face Beca with her eyes still closed and mumbles, "What is it, Bec? Are you okay?"

When there's no response, the redhead finally squints her eyes opens.

The first thing she sees is a hint of a flame. Nothing hazardous, just a speck of fire on what seems to be a tiny candle. And that tiny candle appears to be on a round object that Chloe can't really see clearly. All she can affirm is said round object is on her bedmate's palm. And her bedmate has her elbow propped up on her side of the bed, facing her.

Beca's face silhouettes through the view and Chloe smiles at her sweetly, so sweetly in fact, the brunette has to clear her throat.

"It's 12 midnight. You know what that means?"

"That you should probably go to sleep?"comes out of the ginger's mouth. She yawns and rubs her eyes.

"No, dude." Beca shows her what she's holding. It's a solo chocolate cake. Not a cupcake. But a legit good-for-one cake. "It's your birthday. Happy birthday!"

It comes out an excited whisper, a good combination of softness and feelings.

Chloe blinks a few times before pushing herself up and turning to face Beca. "W-wait. You woke me up for this?"

"Uhm." The younger gal frowns in confusion. Like, this isn't the response she initially expected. Not that she's expecting something more or anything. It's just, she can't tell whether Chloe is mad, disappointed, or just plainly pissed to be woken up.

"Oh, Beca!" Chloe does a cute pout before embracing Beca. "Aww. That's so sweet."

She sighs in relief that she got the reaction wrong. The last thing she wants to do is start her roommate's born day in the wrong foot.

"Do you want to blow out your candle now?" She whispers in her bestfriend's ear.

Chloe pulls back and giddily positions herself in front of the cake. She closes her eyes for a brief second and proceeds to blow out the single candle.

"Did you even wish for anything? That was quick." Beca mutters ever so softly, still trying to be discrete with what they're doing on the bed.

The redhead dips her finger on the chocolate coating and puts it in her own mouth. "Mmmm. I don't think I can wish for anything else. I'm pretty content with where I'm at right now. I'm on my path to vet school, and I'm living with you…and Amy. I could never ask for more."

"That's nice," the brunette still has the cake on her hand, "You can either finish this cake and go back to sleep or I can pack it for you to bring with your lunch tomorrow. Or later, I dare say."

"Let's share it right now."

"But this is for you."

"And I want to share this with you. Come on, Bec. I'm playing my birthday card, you can't say no to me." Her hypnotizing eyes are the reason why Beca can't say no, if she's being real here.

Chloe breaks a piece with her fingers and feeds it to a hesitant Beca who ends up opening her mouth anyway. The same fingers that touched the brunette's mouth are now in Chloe's mouth as she takes a piece of her own.

"This is heavenly. Triple chocolate comes with this size? It's perfect!" The birthday girl air claps which Beca finds really admiring. Anything Chloe does, actually.

For a better sharing moment, they sit cross-legged facing each other. They both get two more bites until the cake is all gone. "Our apartment is pretty small, I'm surprised you managed to hide this." Chloe licks the coating off her fingers which is very distracting for Beca because those had been in her mouth.

She gulps down without thinking, "I uhm, got home late tonight. You were already sleeping when I came home so that was easy to sneak in."

"You're right." Chloe places a chaste kiss on her cheek and thanks her for the cake. "I can't believe you stayed up just to do this."

"This is just the start, Beale. You still have the rest of the day to celebrate, I guess." Beca notices the dessert stain right above the ginger's lip and leans in with every intention to remove it by using her thumb.

She realizes midway this proposition may have impressed in Chloe's mind that she's leaning in for osculation.

"There's uh, something –" She motions to her own lip to indicate what she's trying to do.

"Oh." Chloe understands right away what she meant but because she's Chloe, she has to lick that stain off playfully and seductively in Beca's standards. "Did I get it off?"

"You most certainly did, Chlo." She blushes, hoping the other girl didn't catch on to the innuendo. "Well, we gotta wake up in a few hours so let's probably sleep."

She lifts the blanket and covers both of them as they lay down on their backs. Chloe turns to face the other side and Beca goes to snake her arm on the other girl's waist.

"Beca Mitchell sleeping with me on the same bed and spooning me. Wow, I'm so spoiled." Chloe teases.

She is so used to this by now that the only response she can do is to basically just tighten her hold and press their bodies much closer together. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." She hears the other girl reply. "That's why I didn't need that wish. You're right next to me on my birthday and tonight when I get home, I'll end my birthday the same way. With you on my bed. So yeah, I am so lucky."

Beca thinks she's the lucky one because Chloe isn't dating anyone at the moment. Her luck may run out soon though because she's not going to stay single forever. She just hopes she grows enough balls before that happens.

"Happy birthday, Chlo."

12:28am.

June 7.

Chloe's first birthday at their Brooklyn apartment. Beca still isn't sure if she and Jesse officially broke up but she knows the long-distance thing really isn't working out. She thinks of this while she spoons Chloe.

Chloe did wish for something. It's for Beca to kiss her. But she isn't going to force that. She honestly is content with whatever relationship she has with her. Better have her this way than not have her at all, right?

Fat Amy is a heavy sleeper.


End file.
